


День влюблённых

by Agres



Series: Балаган Древних 2 [4]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Древние, конечно, сами себя не защитят, но можно же выкроить всего лишь одни сутки для того, чтобы предаться созидающему чувству любви. Если бы ещё Рубик вёл себя благоразумно...
Series: Балаган Древних 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375





	День влюблённых

— Ну ты и жук, — хмурился Террорблейд. — Чего сложного-то?  
— Мне — ничего, — не без ехидства в третий раз повторял Скитскур, оглядывая демонов своими стеклянными глазками.  
— Ну так и сделай.  
— Не хочу.  
Люцифер зарычал, подался вперёд и едва протянул руку к пиловидной антенне Скитскура, как мгновенно обнаружил себя вновь стоявшим на том же месте, с которого только что сдвинулся.  
— Ну Скит, — после недолгого молчания продолжил уговаривать Террорблейд, мысленно твердивший себе о необходимости набраться терпения.  
Они поймали Скитскура на площади — ткач как раз выполз из Разлома и находился в однозначно хорошем настроении, иначе бы даже разговаривать с ними не стал. Задачей Террорблейда было продержать Скитскура на площади достаточное время для того, чтобы отряженный за Энигмой Атропос успел убедить фундаменталя. С Энигмой Скитскур бы долго не спорил. Но Энигма всё не появлялся и не появлялся...  
Из Разлома доносился громкий голос приближающейся Акаши, время от времени прерывающийся для возможности дать собеседнику ответить. Вскоре на поверхность поднялась и сама Акаша, без передыху рассказывающая парящей рядом Кробелус очередную ерунду. Довольно угрюмый Леорик тащил следом за дамами с пяток разномастных бумажных пакетов.  
Завидев Террорблейда и Люцифера, Акаша махнула им рукой и уверенно направилась в сторону демонов. Террорблейд помахал в ответ, не переставая рассказывать Скитскуру, насколько большую пользу тот всем окажет. Акаша появилась весьма вовремя, и мародёр изрядно воспрял духом, ожидая от суккуба существенной помощи в убеждении неподатливого жука.  
Узнав предмет обсуждения, Акаша заверещала с новой силой и с новой громкостью. Она сплела пальцы вытянутых вниз рук замком, нагнулась к Скитскуру, поцеловала ткача в хитиновую пластину проторакса.  
— Прекрасная идея! Сделай непременно!  
Не столь бурно отреагировавшая Кробелус обрадовалась идее явно не меньше подруги, хотя за визгом Акаши слов пророчицы никто и не расслышал.  
— А что мне за это будет? — упорствовал Скитскур.  
Террорблейд не мог понять, как обстояло дело — жук попросту ломался, желая выторговать за услугу наибольшую цену, или же со скуки принял участие в разговоре ни о чём. Вполне было возможно, что они с Люцифером сейчас впустую тратили время.  
— Будет то, что я тебя пополам не перерублю, — рявкнул Люцифер, прекрасно понимая всю бессмысленность данной своей угрозы. Тот механически принял от Леорика часть пакетов, не переставая при этом яростным взглядом сжигать вредничающего ткача.  
Леорик покопался в пакетах, достал бутылку водки и жестом предложил её Террорблейду с Люцифером.  
— Хочешь некрономикон? — предложила Акаша. — Нет? Ну сферу Линкена?  
— Не хочу, — тряс антеннами Скитскур. — Они у меня и так уже есть.  
— А чего хочешь?  
— Выёбываться он хочет, — злился Люцифер, отхлёбывая из горла водку Леорика.  
На площади показался Лесаль, тотчас заинтересовавшийся происходящим. Тот удерживал в маленьких мутированных лапках пустую лёгкую корзинку — очевидно, планировал зайти в Разлом.  
— Во, ботаник, — Люцифер потрепал подползшего к ним Лесаля по капюшону. — Не ядовитое есть?  
— Не ядовитое! — закивал Лесаль.  
— Собери мне букет, — мечтательным тоном сказала Кробелус.  
— Нет, мне, — отрезал Люцифер.  
— Сначала мне, — не допускающим возражения тоном произнесла Акаша.  
Леорик принял вернувшуюся бутылку, которая уже успела наполовину опустеть, и тоже основательно к ней приложился.  
Террорблейд наконец заметил приближающуюся к площади характерную фиолетовую фигуру фундаменталя и подумал, что давно не был столь рад появлению того. Следом за Энигмой летел скрипящий от смеха Атропос.  
  
— Чего, чего? — переспросил Лешрак, от удивления даже перестав помешивать варящуюся в котелке густую фасолевую похлёбку. — Это как так, день влюблённых?  
— Ну вот так, — скрипел хихикающий Атропос. Он улёгся под ёлкой на мешках Лешрака, свив из них себе гнездо поудобнее. — Заметь, какое название красивое! Я сам придумал, специально чтобы всем было противно, а Нессаджу взяло и понравилось. Демоны уговорили Скитскура дать им сутки для своих любовных шашней и отмотать потом время на изначальный момент, уж не знаю, на какой цене в итоге сошлись. Энигма пригласил влюблённых отмечать у него. Советую воспользоваться этим случаем и признаться Аюште.  
Лешрак тряхнул ушами, пробурчал что-то себе под нос, после чего с новой силой принялся ожесточённо вымешивать варево.  
— Не пойду, — решительно сказал тот. — Там Террор будет, куда мне...  
Атропос повертелся в мешках, свернулся калачиком и положил голову челюстью на выступающий корень ёлки.  
— Так они же просто друзья, измученный, — утешил он сквозь дребезжащий смех. — Не веди себя как козёл и всё.  
Лешрак отрицательно помотал головой, но элементаль продумал стратегию заранее:  
— Ежель не будешь козлить, то Аюшта первая за тебя вступится в случае чего. Она ж добрая.  
— Она такая, — вздохнул Лешрак, о чём-то задумался и явно расстроился.  
— Кроме того, у тебя тоже четыре ноги, — привёл решительный аргумент Атропос, — а у Террора всего две.  
Лешрак левитацией вытащил из котелка один боб, попробовал его на жёсткость, бросил обратно и продолжил размышлять, время от времени прядая ушами.  
— А кто будет, говоришь?  
— Понятия не имею, — спокойно отозвался Атропос со своего места, — они только со Скитскуром договорились, я сразу помчался тебя предупредить, чтобы ты подготовиться успел. Видишь, как о тебе забочусь.  
Он снова заскрипел и задребезжал от смеха. Лешрак вытащил из котелка новую фасолину и сильным щелчком отправил её прямо в лоб Атропосу.  
  
Этим же вечером Вестник, оправдывая собственное прозвище, разнёс по всей округе весть о предстоящих реверсируемых сутках. Обрадовались вести решительно все — кроме, пожалуй, Клинкза, которому было всё равно.  
Доставил он весть и на светлый берег. Вдобавок к ней Вестник доставил ещё и адресованное Эзалору коммюнике, содержащее точное время начала реверсируемых суток, а помимо коммюнике — утверждённое Энигмой и адресованное уже всей оппозитной фракции приглашение на отмечание злополучного дня влюблённых. Отдельной строкой Энигма выделил для нацеленных именно на любовный интерес категорическую рекомендацию соблюдения вечернего дресс-кода, что позволило бы сходу распознать мирных гостей и тем самым гарантировать тем безопасность. Гарантией служил банальный факт того, что при последующем отматывании течения времени обратно к началу Скитскур попросту выкинул бы нарушителей из ткани реальности. Жук такой. Он может.  
Разумеется, ополчение Оплота первым делом дружно окружило Эзалора, выспрашивая того о доле правды в этой очевидной приманке. Эзалор не стал объяснять сложную схему фундаментальных взаимодействий и просто подтвердил, что в данном случае Энигме можно доверять. Его самого всё это абсолютно не удивило — на Терре толком не находилось соперников ни для уничтожителя галактик, ни для его ручной термоядерной боеголовки, и потому те не собирались воевать всерьёз, предпочитая развлекаться и творить какой-то ну совершенно невыносимый бред.  
  
Узнать безымянный трактир Энигмы было сложно, настолько изменился внешний вид помещения. Обновлением обстановки увлечённо командовала Акаша, предоставив Кробелус выбирать подходящие цвета.  
Зал тщательно отмыли, столы покрыли белоснежными скатертями, на табуретки и лавки сделали прихваченные витыми шнурами бархатные накидки тёмного винного цвета. Где не было повязано атласных бантиков самых разных расцветок и форм, размещались цветочные композиции и роскошные орхидеи Лесаля в не менее роскошных хрустальных узких вазах. Украсили бантиками даже четыре угла картины с Магиной, отрезающим Врогросу хвост, прилепив пятый бантик поверх злополучного хвоста.  
С потолочных балок свешивались фигурки пухлотелых ангелочков, держащих в руках натянутые луки с заканчивающимися сердечками стрелами. Ангелочков каким-то макаром умудрился найти в Разломе отправленный за пищевыми красителями Кальдр.  
Смешиванием красителей и проверкой требуемой концентрации цвета деловито занимался Лешрак, расположившийся в рабочей зоне за барной стойкой. Он выбрался из логова, чтобы разведать обстановку, и Энигма тотчас приставил Лешрака к делу. Напротив него сидел Леорик, уставившийся унылым взглядом на розовую водку и словно размышляющий, можно ли ту теперь пить.  
На пороге трактира бесновался совершенно справедливо негодующий Атропос — того бы и рады были впустить в старательно украшенное помещение, да из-за вечно капающих чернил не могли. Впрочем, как утешил элементаля Энигма, наверняка гости разделятся на две компании: первая будет увлечена любовью, а другая займётся прямо противоположным делом. В том, что сегодня кто-нибудь кого-нибудь убьёт, а то и неоднократно, Энигма не сомневался. Хотя в этом-то не сомневался вообще никто, поскольку спонтанно организованные реверсируемые сутки предоставлял возможность поубивать друг друга исключительно собственного удовольствия ради и без каких бы то ни было последствий. Что поделать — любовь неизменно соседствовала со смертью.  
  
В Оплоте царило оживление. Начало дня икс было назначено на завтрашний вечер, и всем хотелось подготовиться как следует. Ксин, Юрнеро и Нериф были вынуждены задержаться в кузнице почти до полуночи, столь многое предстояло перековать и починить для спохватившихся.  
Больше всех радовался предстоящему празднику Рубик, уже предвкушающий перспективы пропустить через себя столь широкий спектр возможностей. Магус всем так в конце концов надоел, что его сплавили к Нортрому. Засевший у себя дома Нортром занимался профилактической проверкой своего доспеха, поэтому послал Рубика набрать воды в роднике и сварить кофе.  
Следом за Рубиком к роднику телепортировался Магина, отойдя ниже по течению и наклоняясь над зеркальной гладью, будто пришёл сюда только полюбоваться своим отражением в чистой воде. Приветствие Рубика монах проигнорировал, но Рубик отлично понимал, что тому что-то нужно.  
Когда магус набрал воды и уже собрался возвращаться, Магина всё-таки заговорил:  
— Нор пойдёт?  
— Мне кажется, все пойдут, — охотно ответил магус. — Шутка ли, реверсируемые сутки. Как по мне, Нор не упустит возможности повоевать. Хотя чёрт его знает, вдруг у него там любовь наметилась.  
— А ты пойдёшь?  
— Разумеется. Надеюсь опробовать призывание метеорита.  
— Прямо на трактир, полагаю?  
Рубик только безмятежно пожал плечами:  
— Это уж куда получится.  
Они двинулись в сторону домов. Рубик понимал, что Магина пришёл не для того, чтобы задавать пустые вопросы с очевидными ответами, однако не желал на монаха давить.  
— Меня Террор и Кробелус звали... ну, призрак этот, — наконец сказал Магина, когда они уже подходили к дому Нортрома. Рубик опустил ведро на пыльную дорогу, догадываясь, что эта как раз тема монаха и волновала. — если Нортром будем там же, то наверняка сообразит, что я с ними уже общался ранее, они ж не сделают вид, будто мы разговариваем лишь во время солнцестояния. Не говоря уже о том, что...  
— ...что себя сдадут также Свен, Рилай и Аюшта, — перебил его Рубик. — Я думаю, Нор вообще не пойдёт в трактир с любовными парочками, а если и зайдёт, то вряд ли примется подслушивать. Ну в крайнем случае будет сидеть в составе какого-нибудь клуба одиноких сердец и пить. В конце концов, это не его дело.  
— Меня интересует только моё дело, — хмуро отозвался Магина, — и я не хочу, чтобы у Нортрома были причины задать мне вопрос насчёт общения с врагами. Я уже говорил, что врать не имею права.  
Рубик задумался, затем поднял с дороги ведро воды.  
— Попробую что-нибудь придумать, — пообещал он.  
  
Окна в спальне были открыты; вечерний ветер раздувал белоснежный тюль занавесок. На застеленной пушистым бирюзовым покрывалом, обычно аккуратно заправленной пустой кровати ныне лежали ворохи самой разной одежды.  
Свен вертел в руках смокинг, ощутимо отдающий характерным сладковатым запахом залежавшейся одежды, смешанным с запахом лаванды. Он даже не помнил, когда последний раз выбирался из Оплота в чём-нибудь, кроме доспехов. Но сейчас Свен собирался совершенно не на сражение.  
— Где все мои рубашки?  
Он оглянулся на Рилай. Та, вытащив ворох платьев на вешалках, прикладывала их по очереди к своим плечам и вертелась перед огромным трёхстворчатым зеркалом, пытаясь выбрать из разноцветного и разнородного вороха платьев всего лишь одно.  
— Женщина, где мои рубашки?  
Рилай наконец соизволила обратить на него внимание, после чего, аккуратно перехватив согнутой в локте другой рукой платье, опустила то на кровать, перешла в угол спальни и принялась рыться в бельевых сундуках. Вскоре откуда-то из недр сундуков появилась стопка завёрнутых в некрашеную льняную ткань рубашек. Лён ещё сохранял сильный запах лаванды и апельсинов.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, — произнёс Свен, наблюдая за вновь принявшейся выбирать платье Рилай.  
— Какое мне больше идёт? — спросила та вместо того, чтобы ответно заверить Свена в своей любви. — Ну, какое?  
Дева по очереди прикладывала к себе платья, то заглядываясь на своё отражение в зеркале, то переводя взгляд на Свена.  
Данный вопрос, однако, был для рыцаря чересчур сложным.  
— Женщина, не приставай ко мне с этой ерундой, — отрезал Свен и вытащил из стопки рубашку верхнюю, после чего добавил: — Ты всё равно не для меня наряжаешься, а для того мудака.  
Он встряхнул рубашку, оглядел придирчивым взглядом, примерил, желая удостовериться, что размер ему всё ещё подходит.  
По итогам мучительного выбора Рилай оставила на кровати воздушное пышное платье из фиолетового фатина и убрала остальные обратно в шкаф, после чего подошла к Свену, поправила на нём надетую рубашку, проверила манжеты.  
— Я для тебя и не наряжаюсь вовсе, а совсем даже наоборот — выбираю те обувь и одежду, которые позволят следовать за тобой в какие угодно грязь и овраги. Сними, надо проветрить и погладить.  
Девушка подхватила скинутую Свеном рубашку, другой рукой взяла смокинг с брюками. Свен задержал её, положил ладонь на щеку Рилай, мягким движением запрокинул голову подруги и поцеловал в губы.  
  
А в таверне сбивались с ног крипы, не успевая готовить и разносить заказы. Казалось, добрая половина Оплота собралась этой ночью у целестиалов, громогласно обсуждая план завтрашнего нападения. Собирающийся провести следующие сутки в объятиях Акаши Свен раз за разом был вынужден повторять, что завтра планирует заниматься совсем не войной, и потому воюющих своим кулаком не поддержит. В основном из-за Свена вскоре обсуждение вражеского войска приняло совершенно иной ход, и если бы в таверне на тот момент находились дамы, им бы быстро пришлось покраснеть — но дам в таверне не было. Покраснел только Раста, да и то скорее от выпитого, нежели от солёных мужских шуток по поводу женской половины тёмной стороны.  
— Башку кому-нибудь проломить всегда успею, — заявлял Свен, большими глотками прикладываясь к джину с тоником, — а шлюхи в постели у меня давно не было.  
Сидевший за барной стойкой Рубик булькал от смеха в кружку медовухи.  
По обе стороны Рубика сидели Нортром и Магина, оба угощающиеся абрикосовой наливкой Рейджина. Магина то и дело косился на Рубика, словно напоминая о своей проблеме, Рубик то и дело косился на Нортрома. Один Нортром ни на кого не косился и сосредоточенно пил наливку. Уж о чём тот мог задуматься в подобном гвалте, Рубик не знал. Нортром гвалт не любил, и оттого что-то в сложившейся ситуации явно было совсем не так, как оно есть. Не говоря уже о том, что Ксин ещё с добрых полчаса назад ушёл сидеть на лавке кухонного крыльца — странно было, что Нортром остался в общем зале.  
— О чём задумался? — спросил он наконец воина.  
— О тебе, — резко сказал Нортром, протягивая Имиру опустевшую кружку. — Как бы сделать так, чтобы ты никому не испортил вечер. И почему вообще я должен работать нянькой при взрослом, казалось бы, мужике.  
Рубик сник. Нортром принял из рук Имира наполненную кружку и снова принялся невидящим взглядом смотреть в стену, время от времени механическим движением отпивая наливку.  
За их спинами Мэнджикс под смех и комментарии Рейджина кого-то бил — кажется, в очередной раз нарвавшегося Джаракала.  
Рубик вскоре сполз с барного стула и ушёл на крыльцо чёрного хода, к Ксину. Магина время от времени осторожно поглядывал на задумчивого Нортрома, который по-прежнему игнорировал окружение, затем покинул таверну и побрёл домой. Разум монаха будоражили противоречивые мысли, никак не желающие поддаваться воле хозяина и снижать градус своего накала. Чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее Магина осознавал, что он и вправду вынес из Турстаркури лишь уцелевшие свитки, воинское искусство, свои вымыслы и глухую ненависть, а никак не мудрость.  
Невозможность разобраться в собственном отношении к брату терзала душу. Ему крайне недоставало возможности поделиться всем наболевшим, выговориться и получить совет, но единственным, кому доверял Магина, был Нортром — а от Нортрома в условиях текущей ситуации он мог получить только в лучшем случае остриём психической глефы под основание челюсти, как наиболее безболезненным вариантом.  
  
Пока Магина переживал из-за невольного предательства убеждений своего товарища; пока Рубик жаловался Ксину на вселенскую несправедливость из-за его неизбывной любви к знаниям; пока Свен в очередной раз отказывался надеть завтра столь неприспособленные к светскому флирту и постельным утехам доспехи; пока Мэнджикс и Имир спорили, кто из них завтра убьёт больше; пока предающаяся мечтам о Люцифере Рилай подбирала украшения к своему платью и тщательно утюжила костюм Свена; пока Эзрайт с Морфлингом обсуждали представляемую Рубиком для обоих берегов однозначную опасность; пока Громобой тщетно пытался молитвой изгнать из своего распалённого словами Свена сознания непристойные мысли — словом, пока Оплот готовился к Дню Влюблённых, в тёмном лагере творился не меньший бардак.  
  
Дёрдж покорно дал навязать на изрядно выщербленный рог своего помятого шлема широкий бантик салатового атласа. Умертвию не пришлось наклоняться — парящая Кробелус быстро украсила Дёрджа и полетела дальше, к часовне Ротанджера. Лесаль послушно полз следом за пророчицей, удерживая лапками и плевательными отростками три корзинки. В корзинках находились мотки разноцветных лент разной степени ширины и несколько фигурок ангелочков.  
Дёрдж похромал в направлении невозмутимого Нессаджа, неизменно стоящего на охране дверного проёма трактира. Стальной левый рог рыцарского шлема ныне украшал пышный огненно-алый бант с подрубленными зубчиком широкими длинными лентами.  
— Сегодня праздник? — заскрипел Дёрдж, заглядывая внутрь трактира. Внутри помещения активно работали фантомы, подвязывая на табуретах и лавках бархатные накидки.  
— Почти, — кратко ответил Нессадж и тоже заглянул в зал, проверить ход работы. — Светлячков в гости позвали, а светлячки-то дикие, им наша серость не по вкусу придётся.  
— Ооо, светлячки, — оживился Дёрдж. — А можно убить будет?  
— Я подозреваю, что большинство именно по этой причине и соберётся, — поделился Нессадж. — Скитскур сутки отмотает потом, а что уж там кто за эти сутки наворотил...  
— А можно мне будет внутрь? — захныкал Дёрдж. Разговор возвращался в привычное русло.  
— Нельзя, — как всегда отказал Нессадж.  
Вскоре, однако, их стабильное и ленивое препирание прервал Энигма, выплывший с большим двухпанельным рекламным щитом и нацепивший щит на Дёрджа. Умертвие обрадованно поплелось в сторону площади — Дёрдж очень любил чувствовать себя полезным.  
Выкрашенные розовой краской панели щита чёрными чёткими буквами гласили:

_«БЕСПРЕЦЕДЕНТНАЯ АКЦИЯ СОВМЕСТНО СО СВЕТЛЫМ БЕРЕГОМ! ТОЛЬКО СУТКИ! ЗАНИМАЙСЯ ИЛИ ЛЮБОВЬЮ, ИЛИ ВОЙНОЙ! ПРИГЛАШАЮТСЯ ВСЕ ЖЕЛАЮЩИЕ»_  


И ниже, маленьким шрифтом:

_«Оплата кухни и бара по стандартному тарифу»._

На кухне тоже подготовка шла полным ходом. Лешрак перекрасил в нежные тона сладкое, часть заготовленной еды и всё без исключения спиртное в баре. Кальдр, чертыхаясь, кое-как возился с заказанным Акашей украшением блюд, которое суккуб требовала сделать сегодняшней стилистикой — всё сплошь сердечки, хотя у привидения в основном получались какие-то задницы.  
  
Сама же Акаша, уже одевшаяся для приёма светлячков — точнее, практически раздевшаяся, — занималась исключительно важным делом: в королевских покоях Леорика одевала Люцифера в более-менее сносный костюм, пустив на это дело часть королевской же одежды. Люцифер послушно поворачивался, поднимал руки, прижимал остовы крыльев — словом, совершенно не понимал, что Акаша играет с живой куклой. Там же сидел и Леорик, не без удовольствия наблюдая за абсолютно счастливой Акашей. Суетящиеся крипы, повинуясь указаниям госпожи, подшивали, укорачивали, удлиняли, подрубали, всё распарывали и начинали заново. Люцифер с Леориком деловито пили водку, и Люцифер попеременно изливал на присутствующих то свою пламенную любовь к Рилай, то столь же пламенную ненависть к Свену. В последнем Леорик его полностью поддерживал.  
— Убью мудака, — ревел Люцифер.  
— Не убьёшь, — запрещала Акаша, регулирующая жмущий Люциферу в могучей шее галстук-бабочку.  
— И сними с меня этот ошейник, — недовольничал демон.  
— Не сниму, — легко отказывалась Акаша, — он Рилай понравится.  
— А, ну тогда ладно.  
Леорик втайне был не шибко доволен распутным поведением своей невенчанной королевы, но изменить суккубью натуру в любом случае не мог и потому был вынужден мириться. Его немного радовал тот факт, что Свен сражаться не станет, а значит, Леорик успеет снести несколько вражеских голов до того, как его первый раз сложат грудой костей, и ещё несколько голов снесёт после того, как встанет. Нет, Леорику было решительно не до любви — о какой любви может идти речь, если можно повоевать.  
— Я так её люблю, — в бессчётный раз повторял Люцифер, позволяя застегнуть на себе жилет, — она такая нежная.  
Демон протянул опустевший стакан Леорику, залпом опрокинул в себя налитую водку, дохнул на Акашу скорее спиртом, чем воздухом, и продолжил расхваливать добродетели Рилай, нежной и чистой, не то что местные шлюхи.  
  
Лешрак ходил взад-вперёд по своему логову, разбрасывая копытами шишки и пожухлые иголки. Под ёлками брюхом вверх валялся на мешках Атропос, поджав лапки и являя собой образец самого отрешённого блаженства. В подобной позе того редко когда представлялось возможным застать, и если бы Лешрак не был занят размышлениями, он бы не преминул удивиться. Но Лешрака редко когда волновало что-либо, помимо его собственной персоны, и уж в последнюю очередь волновал кошмарный элементаль.  
— Чего ты переживаешь, измученный? — дребезжал Атропос. — Иди лучше к Кробелус или к Акаше, пусть тебя украсят.  
Лешрак отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Иди-иди, — настаивал Атропос, — а то как же ты без бантика на жопе.  
Лешрак пнулся в того шишкой. Элементаль принялся скрипуче хихикать двоящимся голосом.  
— О чём же мне с ней говорить? — печалился Лешрак.  
— Это если она вообще ещё захочет с тобой говорить, — перевернувшись на бок, сообщил Атропос. — А то ты блеешь и запинаешься.  
Новая шишка попала элеменалю прямо по кончику безглазой морды. Лешрак подошёл к своей яме, левитацией откинул деревянный щит, встал на краю погреба и принялся туда таращиться.  
— Вот! — продолжил Атропос и на некоторое время перестал хихикать, после чего заскрипел с новой силой. — Поэтому не козли, набирайся уверенности в себе, всякое такое. Лучше всего этому способствует бантик на жопе, гарантирую. Ладно, давай я тебе помогу. Давай я буду как бы Аюшта, а ты будешь как бы пытаться завязать со мной разговор.  
— Выметайся отсюда, — хмуро сказал Лешрак, перебирающий свои великие ценности и с печалью убеждаясь, что они не подходят ни для подарка Аюште, ни для украшения самого Лешрака.  
— А и выметусь, — легко согласился Атропос и действительно поднялся на ноги, после чего поднялся над поверхностью земли, — пойду с Террорблейдом лучше чай пить.  
— Нет, нет, — мигом заволновался Лешрак, — я... ты ж понимаешь... не надо с Террорблейдом!  
Он опустил обратно коробку с великими лешрачьими ценностями, хлопнул на яму деревянный щит и в волнении заходил по логову взад-вперёд, время от времени кидая взгляды на опустившегося обратно под ёлки Атропоса. Атропос ожесточённо тёр обеими парами рук морду, невольно размазывая пенящиеся чернила, и издавал невнятное заглушённое сипение.  
  
Вестник молча завис над непролазной стеной бурелома, тяжёлыми взмахами обсидиановых крыльев раскачивая жёстко постукивающие друг об друга ветви. Перед ним, в лешрачьем логове, валялся на перевёрнутом деревянном ящике скалящийся во всю пасть Атропос, а перед Атропосом стоял на коленях Лешрак:  
— Я не прошу ответа на свою любовь, но умоляю, позволь мне...  
Лешрак оборвал фразу, растерянно посмотрел на Вестника. Он взмахнул крыльями сильнее, развернулся в воздухе и улетел обратно в лагерь, а вслед разрушителю неслись крики Лешрака:  
— Вернись! Подожди! Ты всё не так понял!  
  
Вестник опустился на крышу трактирного крыльца, подождал, пока проковыляет мешающий ему спуститься Дёрдж, и легко приземлился на дорогу, складывая крылья и горделиво выпрямляясь. Нессадж отошёл в сторону от дверного проёма, впуская посетителя. Завершающие в общем помещении процесс декорирования Кробелус и Лесаль наносили последние штрихи.  
Громко цокая когтями по каменному полу, неловко переваливающийся Вестник зашёл внутрь. Он указал навершием своего неизменного скипетра на листающего учётную книгу Энигму, но тот заговорил первым:  
— Сам идиот. Сказал ему?  
— Не сказал. Он был занят — признавался Атропосу в любви. А вроде говорили, что в Аюшту влюблён.  
— Кто влюблён? В кого влюблён? — услышала ключевое слово Кробелус.  
— Лешрак, в Атропоса, — хрипло повторил он. — Я сам видел. Не стал им мешать.  
Кробелус сложила ладони вместе, подложила их под щёку в знак умиления и закружилась вокруг внушительного торса Вестника.  
— Ауу, они идеальная пара! Атропос так о Лешраке заботится, я давно была удивлена, что это не взаимно. Полечу Акаше расскажу.  
Энигма, Вестник и Лесаль проводили взглядами вылетевшую из трактира Кробелус, коротко задержавшуюся рядом с Нессаджем и взмывшую вверх. Нессадж заглянул в зал:  
— Так что, пускать его сегодня или нет?  
— Вот уж не знаю, — задумчиво протянул Энигма. — Кто б мог подумать, а. Такими темпами скоро воевать некому будет, сплошь влюблённые кругом.  
  
Оставивший разозлённого Лешрака придумывать, как теперь выкручиваться, Атропос плыл через лагерь, во весь голос заливаясь скрипящим смехом. По пути он всюду сунул своё рыло, чтобы с удовольствием убедиться: Вестник раззвонил всему лагерю о виденной им сцене репетиции объяснения Лешрака с Аюштой.  
Само собой, об истинном положении дел Атропос никому не рассказал. Вместо этого, иронично раскланиваясь прямо в воздухе и принимая поздравления различной степени издевательства, Атропос летел на облюбованную демонами гору запускать следующий механизм своей задумки: пытаться подложить всем влюблённым свинью, то есть Пагну.  
  
К естественной, отвесно обрывающейся вниз небольшой скальной платформе вела широкая дорожка, отходящая от основного подъёма горы и уводящая на безжизненную скалу. Там располагался грот, озарённый отсветом внутреннего призрачного света Забвения — вход в сеть пещер Пагны.  
Благоразумно зависнув в воздухе подальше от платформы, дематериализованный Атропос прозондировал интенсивность излучения, осторожно подлетел поближе ко входу и со всех сил крикнул внутрь:  
— Эй! Зелёненький! Дело есть!  
После чего отлетел обратно, держась в воздушном пространстве, и некоторое время подождал. Колдун мог и не выйти. А мог выйти и садануть по Атропосу чем-нибудь малоприятным и болезненным — просто так, от нечего делать. В общем, план был рискованным, но Атропос всегда был готов рискнуть, если дело касалось его собственного развлечения.  
Наконец из грота неторопливо вышел сам Пагна.  
— Ты на день влюблённых придёшь?  
Атропосу пришлось повысить голос, хотя вряд ли этот диалог могли услышать посторонние уши, Пагна не зря жил в изрядном от всех удалении. Сюда даже Вестник редко прилетал, поэтому элементаль хотел удостовериться, что Пагна находится в курсе событий.  
Колдун призвал на площадку собственный охранный глиф и поманил Атропоса когтистым пальцем толстой кожаной перчатки.  
— Ты лучше не приходи, — крикнул Атропос, на всякий случай отлетая ещё подальше. — Магина будет, слышишь?  
— Слышу, слышу, — проговорил себе под нос Пагна, разворачиваясь и уходя обратно в пещеры.  


К вечеру следующего дня у центрального брода скопилось изрядное количество воинов, пока ещё не торопящихся выходить из-за зоны поражения охранных башен. Неожиданный внешний вид большинства представителей чёрной стороны вызывал немало свиста и насмешек среди ополчения Оплота: ехидно держащиеся чёрные были щедро разукрашены бантиками и шарфами нежных расцветок, а кое у кого оказались расписанными ещё и элементы доспехов — Лешрак постарался. Впрочем, насмешки довольно быстро угасли. Чем с большим азартом защитники светлого берега освистывали все эти бантики и щиты с намалёванными сердечками, тем яснее чувствовали, что врагам-то вообще без разницы, а против подобным образом выглядящих противников сражаться ну просто даже оскорбительно.  
— Так вы за любовь или за войну?  
— Мы за мир во всём мире, — неизменно смеющимся голосом заверял Рейзор, которому приделали нашлемную фигуру в виде всё того же самого вооружённого луком и стрелами ангелочка — и за алмазные полупроводники.  
В первых рядах мельтешил скалившийся и шипевший Стригвир, маску которого Лешрак тоже разрисовал сердечками. Где-то позади охранной башни тёмного тракта топал всеми своими ногами и ревел Врогрос, до которого докопались решительно все, собираясь всенепременно украсить генерала. Он да оглоди напрочь отказались принимать участие в глупой ерунде, желая только с кем-нибудь подраться. Ни к Демноку, ни к Могул Хану приставать с бантиками не стали, зато вот ни у кого не пользующийся ни симпатией, ни уважением Врогрос отхватил по полной программе. Причём он даже и своих-то отметелить за насмешки не мог — восседавший верхом Нессадж вместе со всеми его иллюзиями зорко наблюдали за порядком, помахивая увесистыми шипастыми моргенштернами. 

В полностью готовом ко встрече гостей трактире тем временем царил форменный кавардак. Акаша распекала Кальдра, вынуждая в срочном порядке переделывать часть блюд. Люцифер с Террорблейдом едва не подрались из-за того, чей букет должен быть представительнее и пышнее. Кробелус резко сочла ранее уже одобренные ей украшения общего помещения трактира безвкусными и рвалась те переделывать.  
Всё это в конце концов настолько достало Энигму, что фундаменталь отрядил за Лесалем и в приказном порядке выдал робкому ботанику честь приветствовать мирных гостей со светлого берега. Данное назначение незамедлительно оживило обстановку и сместило акценты общего внимания, так что в трактире стало немного поспокойнее.  
Совершенно не желавший присутствовать на отмечании дня влюблённых Лесаль дрожал и боялся, причём даже сам не знал, чего именно боится больше — перспективы общаться с гостями или гнева фундаменталей. Ополченцы светлого берега воспринимали его как исключительно опасного ядовитого мутанта, к которому не стоит подходить вообще никогда, что лишь подливало масла в огонь — вдруг завидевшие Лесаля гости сходу развернутся и уйдут? Демоны тогда четвертуют ботаника на месте. Конечно, Кробелус навязала ему на оба плевательных отростка по пышному сиреневому банту и отдельно повязала Лесалю лёгкий газовый платок наподобии шарфа, только он сомневался, что украшения как-то помогут изменить чужое предвзятое отношение. 

Разодетые, нежно воркующие друг с другом под башней Свен с Рилай для постороннего наблюдателя являли собой классический образец влюблённой пары. Рубик не мог удержаться от смеха — он прекрасно знал, что в случае данной парочки любовь всего одним объектом не ограничивается.  
Он время от времени искал взглядом Магину, но монах словно сквозь землю провалился. Зато Рубик увидел задрапировавшуюся в мягкие складки крашеного шёлка, сверкающую золотыми украшениями Аюшту, голову которой украшала ажурная тиара. Счастливая Аюшта уверенно процокала к Рилай; женщины немедленно принялись восторгаться нарядами друг дружки. Рубик опасался, что нимфа что-нибудь ляпнет, однако Аюшта не обмолвилась о демонах ни словом.  
И это было хорошо, потому что Нортром стоял достаточно близко для того, чтобы услышать неосторожный разговор.  
Настроение Рубика колебалось, словно маятник. Он оглядывал собравшихся на противоположном берегу и воодушевлялся перспективами, затем наталкивался взглядом на Нортрома и чувствовал, как приподнятое настроение исчезает без следа. Казалось, Нортром стал одним фактом своего молчаливого присутствия усмирять и невоздержанную вспыльчивость Магины, и легкомысленную восторженность Рубика.  
— Нор, ты воевать пойдёшь или в трактир?  
Нортром не удостоил магуса ответом, поскольку наличие стандартной боевой экипировки говорило о целях воина само за себя.  
— Я хочу метеор, — печалился Рубик.  
— Не будет тебе метеора, — кратко отвечал Нортром.  
— Я хочу грозу вот этого вот весёлого.  
— И грозы не будет.  
— Тогда хочу тот восхитительный шторм Вр... генерала.  
Нортром явно не считал нужным поддерживать бессмысленный диалог.  
— И шторма мне тоже не будет... правильно? — заключил Рубик.  
Имир и три целестиала, выстроившиеся на передовой, по очереди прикладывались к бочонку Рейджина и колко обменивались насмешками с чёрными ополченцами. Ксин, также экипированный для боя, о чём-то спорил с Эзрайтом. А к башне наконец подошёл Магина в его обычном полевом облачении.  
— Я уж думал, ты вовсе не придёшь, — обратился к тому Рубик.  
Ничего не ответивший монах только пристально посмотрел в их с Нортромом сторону и уверенно направился к Эзрайту с Ксином. Те снова о чём-то заспорили, теперь уже при участии монаха.  
Рубик почувствовал недоброе. Он находился в полной уверенности, что из-за последних событий Магина котика недолюбливает, однако это, по-видимому, было не так. Явно нечто подозревающий Нортром следил за Магиной не менее внимательным взглядом.  
Словно почувствовав это, тот телепортировался. Эзрайт оглянулся в поисках исчезнувшего монаха, встретился глазами с Нортромом и Рубиком, пожал плечами и вернулся к беседе с Ксином.  
Прежде, чем Рубик успел задуматься на тему того, какое же общее дело могло связывать Эзрайта и Магину, к броду проехал Эзалор на неизменном белом единороге. Целестиалы принялись совать фундаменталю бочонок.  
Проигнорировав и целестиалов, и их бочонок, Эзалор заехал до середины брода в реку и подождал, пока ему навстречу не выедет Нессадж. Обменявшись с рыцарем несколькими неразличимыми из-за плеска воды и галдёжа репликами, Эзалор развернул своего белоснежного скакуна в сторону разношёрстных воинов Оплота. Старец поднял посох, призывая собравшихся к молчанию, и за спиной фундаменталя обращённым к чёрным аналогичным жестом взмахнул моргенштерном Нессадж.  
Эзалору пришлось подождать, пока продолжающие перекрикиваться с Могул Ханом целестиалы не соизволят наконец обратить внимание на присутствие негласного лидера.  
— Пропустите сначала влюблённых, сутки всё-таки им посвящены, — вздохнул Эзалор, не сводя взгляда с декольте Рилай. Могул Хан тем временем обменивался с Мэнджиксом непристойными жестами.  
К башне телепортировался Магина, сложил ладони рупором и весело крикнул в сторону другого берега:  
— Вы там этого своего умного красивого, в белом плаще, подальше затолкайте, чтобы первым делом не метеор пошёл.  
Рубик аж поперхнулся. Нортром не менее озадаченно смотрел на монаха. По телу Магины пробежала набирающая силу рябь, словно по подгоняемой ветром воде, и спустя каких-то пару секунд на месте монаха стояла в прямом смысле слова вылитая копия Нортрома.  
— Морфлинг, — прошипел воин.  
— Не ты один заинтересован в том, чтобы нас всех не смело первым же мете... вторым же метеором, — сообщил Морфлинг, подходя ближе. — Понял, Рубик?  
Рубику оставалось только вздохнуть. Впрочем, долго он не унывать был не в состоянии и принялся ждать, пока Свен демонстративно не перенесёт Рилай через брод.  
Собравшиеся для боя чёрные освободили гостям проход, беспрепятственно пропуская тех по тракту. Ослепительно улыбающаяся Аюшта легко цокала следом за Свеном и Рилай, приветствуя вражеских воинов с неизменной теплотой. Ей не особо отвечали — многие ещё помнили феерическое проклятие. Поприветствовала нимфа и Врогроса, принявшегося топать и реветь с новой силой.  
С деактивированной охранной башни второго ряда за приближением Свена, Рилай и Аюшты наблюдал усевшийся прямо на призматическом генераторе Вестник, постукивающий рукоятью неизменного скипетра по подставленной ладони.  
— Идиот, — бухнул он, указывая навершием скипетра на неожиданно телепортировавшегося сюда же Магину. — Сказано же — украситься, а то убьют.  
— Не посмеют, — парировал не сменивший ни одной детали своего рядового одеяния монах, невозмутимо подходя ближе к Аюште. Вестник только прищурился.  
— Ишь бунтарь какой выискался, юношеский максимализм так и прёт. Свен вон и тот камзол нацепил. Или что уж он там нацепил?  
— Ты мне это в следующий раз повтори, когда я с оружием буду, — попросил Магина.  
Вестник расхохотался и хохотал до тех пор, пока смех не потонул в донёсшемся со стороны реки оглушительном шуме — Эзалор и Нессадж санкционировали атаку. Тогда он мощными взмахами обсидиановых крыльев поднялся в воздух, после чего указал навершием скипетра в сторону лагеря.  
— Я вас провожу.  
— Ты тоже не одет в праздничное, кстати, — заметил Магина. — Значит, я всё-таки могу тебя убить?  
— Как это не одет? — оскорбился Вестник. — Как это не одет?! Разве ты не видишь, что у моего камня другая структура теперь?  
  
За их спинами разносились громовые раскаты; земля ходила ходуном, затянутый вечными серыми облаками сумрачный небосвод попеременно озаряли то молнии, то высоко взметнувшееся пламя, то ослепительно белое свечение. Сопровождающий гостей, не перестающий препираться с Магиной Вестник без каких бы то ни было эксцессов довёл тех до совершенно пустого лагеря. Аюшта попыталась было Вестника похвалить, но как-то не очень удачно выбрала слова, и он совсем надулся.  
Разрушитель провёл компанию чисто выметенной дорогой до трактира, сдал гостей с рук на лапки возглавляющему комитет по встрече Лесалю, после чего уселся на двускатный козырёк крыльца и оттуда обозвал идиотами решительно всех присутствующих.  
  
Комитет по встрече же дожидался гостей на крыльце, разве что Акаша задерживалась на кухне — без особого эффекта пыталась добиться от Кальдра приготовления салата без лука. Кальдр вредничал.  
Раздражённо протянувший руку Люцифер жёстко ухватил Лесаля за плевательный отросток, чтобы ботаник перестал уже наконец дёргаться. Нервничающий Лесаль сжимал в лапках охапку из четырёх букетов цветов, больше всего мечтая только оказаться в собственной оранжерее. Он вытащил плевательный отросток из хватки Люцифера, сполз с крыльца на широкую уличную дорогу. Террорблейд зашипел — ботаник случайно наполз мародёру на ступню.  
Ведомые Вестником гости, как того Лесаль и боялся, при виде мутанта сдержали шаг. Свен с Рилай остановились в нерешительности; обеспокоенно замедлила шаг даже доброжелательная Аюшта.  
К общему удивлению, положение спас Магина. Приосанившийся монах выдвинулся вперёд, безбоязненно приближаясь к Лесалю. На самом деле далеко не безбоязненно, но Магине абсолютно не хотелось демонстрировать перед Террорблейдом страх.  
— Не ядовитый, — поспешно заверил обрадованный ботаник, неуклюже протягивая Магине букет. — Дбр... дбро пожшаловат.  
Магина неуверенно принял букет, не понимая, что ему сейчас с цветами следует делать и зачем они вообще. Так и сжимая букет в руках, он сухо кивнул усмехнувшемуся в ответ брату и шагнул в сторону крыльца, подходя к незамедлительно принявшейся виться вокруг него Кробелус. Выскочившая из трактира Акаша едва не задела Магину, лишь благодаря собственной ловкости успевшего уклониться. Суккуб незамедлительно бросилась на шею Свену, впиваясь в губы рыцаря жадным поцелуем, и точно так же незамедлительно утащила рыцаря в помещение трактира.  
  
Пагна очень, очень хотел бы Рубика прибить на месте и с не меньшей силой хотел бы заткнуть говорливому магусу рот, но удирая от скопировавшего Нортрома Морфлинга, Рубик позаимствовал у того исключительно полезную возможность. Настоящий Нортром бы подобной оплошности не допустил. Хотя и так тоже получилось неплохо — Пагна успел поставить свой фирменный глиф и после этого уже не мог ни произнести хоть звук, ни сконцентрироваться для активации заклинания. Уйти от Рубика он и то не мог — не позволяла скорость передвижения коротеньких ножек.  
nbsp; Зловещему колдуну оставалось немногое. Он неторопливо спустился с холма, уселся на ближайший валун и мрачно надеялся, что Рубик не догадается предпринять никаких действий до истечения времени воздействия скопированной магусом у Нортрома способности.  
— И вот ты подумай, такая возможность представилась, а всё против меня, — печалился Рубик, подходя ближе. — Правда, я сам виноват-то... ну то есть не то чтобы виноват — легко увлекаюсь, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Так хотел метеорит скопировать, а инвокер даже на поле боя не появился. И Рейзор ваш с Рейджином меряться зря полез, а ведь я и грозу хотел. Еле-еле от Нортрома удрал. Не был бы я великим магусом, если бы не мог копировать усилия воли. Даже неудобно как-то получилось, право слово. Удрать удрал, а копировать-то и нечего оказалось.  
Рубик уселся рядом с Пагной, оживлённо расхваливая глиф Забвения и сообщая вынужденно молчавшему колдуну свои идеи насчёт усиливания заклинаний.  
  
Разумеется, отрицавшему связь с Атропосом Лешраку мало кто поверил — Вестник редко когда разносил недостоверную информацию, а о необъяснимой привязанности Атропоса к Лешраку знали все. Некоторые знали и истинную подоплёку этой привязанности: озорная чернильная падла нашла себе идеальную жертву для неисчислимого количества проделок. Поскольку Лешрака в лагере не воспринимали всерьёз, никто не считал нужным ни открывать ему глаза на истинное положение вещей, ни, тем более, заступаться за этого вечно и всем недовольного, необщительного козла.  
Поэтому Лешраку и Атропосу едва ли не насильно выделили отдельный столик вместе с отдельным фантомом, старательно вытиравшим бесконечно сочившуюся чернильную кровь кошмарного элементаля.  
— Ты не переживай, измученный, — скрипучим смеющимся шёпотом утешал Лешрака устроившийся на обтянутой бархатом лавочке Атропос. Бархат уже был весь пропитан чернилами и некрасиво слипся; чернила методично капали на начищенные каменные плиты пола, откуда их исправно вытирал фантом. — Ты скажи Аюште, что нарочно это придумал, чтобы я не чувствовал себя одиноко в День Влюблённых. Она оценит твою заботливость.  
Лешрак буравил взглядом поданный им на двоих маленький тортик в виде сердца, покрытого нежно-розовой мастикой и украшенного кремовыми узорами. В центре тортика возвышался пышный кремовый цветок с воткнутым в середину тонким шоколадным сердечком, больше напоминавшим формой задницу — чувствовалась рука Кальдра.  
Боевые действия на реке, от которых дрожали в баре бутылки и грозили соскользнуть с направляющих подвешенные за ножки бокалы, набирали обороты. Окна и дверной проём то и дело освещали вспышки. Из-за нарастающих почвенных вибраций Атропос даже умудрился упасть со своей бархатной подстилки, насквозь пропитанной чернилами и оттого скользившей по лакированной лавочке.  
— Они там не убьют друг друга? — печалилась Аюшта, поглядывая на уличные всполохи.  
— Убьют, конечно, — заверил нимфу находившийся за барной стойкой Энигма, размеренными движениями протиравший белоснежным вафельным полотенцем фужеры. Фантом долил Аюште сока.  
Люцифер же ухаживал за своей дамой сам, да так рьяно, что умудрился смахнуть со стола уже третий бокал.  
— У меня отличная усадьба, на потухшем вулкане, всё как я люблю, — рассказывал демон таким тоном, словно собирался убить собеседницу, — вот только хозяйки там не хватает, крипы от рук отбились совсем, ничего делать не хотят. Налить коньяку? Нет, какой же тебе коньяк... Ну то есть. Хочешь, я принесу тебе ногу кентавра? Очень полезная, увеличивает сопротивление к магии.  
Магина тихо выговаривался Кробелус, практически вплотную склонившись к пророчице головой. Сочувственно поглаживающая монаха по плечу Кробелус время от времени шептала тому ободряющие слова.  
Террорблейд в красках рассказывал Аюште историю любви Атропоса и Лешрака, и нимфа сияла, убеждаясь, что на тёмных наговаривают совершенно зря и что те точно так же, как и ополченцы Оплота, влюбляются, страдают и помогают друг другу.  
А Лешрак злобно грыз шоколадную задницу, смотрел на сияющую Аюшту и ненавидел Террорблейда всей своей козлиной душой.  
  
Стоявший на утёсе у обзорной линзы Лешрака Каэл задумчиво отпил из протянутой Нортромом кружки и поставил кружку на линзу, нимало не волнуясь о состоянии сложного фокусирующего инструмента.  
— Есть и от ваших какая-то польза. Не такую уж плохую наливку делают.  
Прохаживающийся Нортром, пристально осматривающий открывающийся с утёса вид на театр боевых действий, фыркнул:  
— «Не такую уж плохую». Ничего, целестиалам нравится, тебе тоже подойдёт.  
Вышедшая из русла река затопила пологие участки берега, бесцельно кружа трупы и стволы поваленных деревьев. Мутная вода, где илистая и почвенная взвесь смешалась с обильно пролитой кровью, напоминала густой поток серо-коричневой грязи.  
Каэл лениво перенаправил сферы акцентов и уже многие столетия легко ему дающимся усилием концентрации сформировал многоступенчатое заклинание, выверенными жестами направляя энергию. Затянутые грозовыми тучами небеса пронзил столб неожиданного в ночи солнечного света, быстро уменьшающийся в диаметре и оставивший после себя на земле только глубоко выжженный в грунте круг. От фатального удара Ксина спасла лишь мгновенная реакция.  
— Активируй эту свою линзу, найди мне Рубика.  
— Не понимаю, почему должен тратить на это время, — холодно сказал Каэл. Инвокер тоже принарядился в честь особого дня, но так как у него и без того все одеяния были вычурными до предела, это осталось незамеченным.  
— Если Рубика оставить без надзора, он тотчас развалит на обоих берегах даже то, до чего не сумеет дотянуться.  
— И ты пришёл сюда, чтобы рассказывать мне о Рубике? — ещё более ледяным тоном процедил Каэл, вздрагивающими от напряжения пальцами материализующий новую последовательность сфер акцентов. — Где он, кстати? Он всё-таки получит свой метеор.  
— Никакого метеора, я уже сказал.  
Каэл нахмурился, абсолютно недовольный тем, что ему осмеливаются перечить, и активировал линзу Лешрака.  
  
Когда Пагна наконец почувствовал возвращающуюся в мысли ясность, Рубик как раз рассказывал про столь им любимый призрачный корабль Кункки, то и дело сбиваясь на расхваливание вкусовых качеств жареных в чесночном масле шампиньонов. Хоть к Пагне и вернулась способность действовать, он не стал сходу атаковать, вместо этого повернувшись на своём месте и принявшись внимательно смотреть на Рубика. Он предпочитал месть холодной.  
В конце концов случайно взглянувший на колдуна магус почувствовал неладное и постепенно затих.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал Рубик. Пагна издал мстительный горловой смешок.  
  
Для того, чтобы Рубик мог скопировать деструктивные заклинания из арсенала Пагны, тот сначала должен был эти заклинания сотворить. Рубик совершенно не желал предоставлять Пагне подобную возможность и потому удирал на всех парах, лишь каким-то чудом умудряясь до сих пор не переломать себе ног — знакомый ранее берег из-за активных боевых действий ныне приобрёл совсем иной рельеф. Магус пробирался по ямам, завалам из выбитой почвы, валунам и вырванным с корнями деревьям, кое-как расчищая себе дорогу телекинезом. Он едва успевал избегать языков изумрудного огня Забвения, которым пытался достать магуса преследующий его обозлённый Пагна. Привычный брод исчез, а углубляться во вражеский лес Рубик не хотел — хотя бы на это у него благоразумия хватало. Самому же Пагне хватало благоразумия для того, чтобы не предоставлять возможности поднять себя телекинезом.  
И только колдуну же хватило благоразумия уйти, когда они с Рубиком увидели стоявшего на уцелевшем утёсе Каэла.  
— Ага, так ты всё-таки здесь! — закричал обрадованный Рубик, тотчас выкинув из головы преследовавшего его Пагну и принявшись оживлённо размахивать посохом, чтобы наверняка привлечь внимание инвокера. — Покажи что-нибудь красивое, пока Нор не видит!  
Каэл не удостоил его ответом, просто на Рубике начал концентрироваться быстро уменьшающийся в диаметре столб света. Там бы Рубика и прихлопнуло, если бы Морфлинг не стащил магуса в воду.  
  
Рубик вынырнул из мутной грязи, в которую превратилась некогда чистая вода, и уцепился за ближайший обломок дерева. Не без труда забравшись верхом на ствол и уравновесив свою позицию так, чтобы ствол под ним не крутился, Рубик сияющим взглядом смотрел по сторонам, восстанавливая в памяти технику скопированного заклинания.  
И неестественно клубящиеся облака ночного неба пронзили лучи тысячи солнц.  
  
Выползший на утёс Скитскур осмотрел уничтоженный мир, пощёлкал хелицерами и поводил антеннами. Они с Энигмой договаривались подождать сутки, да где теперь тот Энигма вместе со всем его трактиром. Рубик невольно умудрился добить уцелевших в общей стычке, а трактир из-за количества находившихся там целей для автоматически наводящихся деструктивных солнечных лучей просто распылило без следа.  
Но возложенная на этот день идея, как справедливо считал Скитскур, всё же была выполнена. Потому что нет любви более высокой и чистой, чем любовь к искусству и знаниям.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
